Not Our Time Yet (Joshaya One-Shot)
by PrincessAria13
Summary: A little One-Shot of what I wished would have happened if Josh had been in the New Years episode


It had been a while since he had seen his brother so when his plans with his friends for New Years were cancelled he decided to take a train and spend it with Cory and his family. When he arrived he learned Riley was having a party with her friends from school before he knew it the apartment was full of his niece's friends. Including her best friend Maya.

Josh would be lying if he said that night in the dorm room didn't affect him. The truth was he would think back to that night a lot. What Maya had said to him stayed with him and he couldn't get her words out of his head. Maya was truly more mature than he had given her credit for but he knew that she was still too young for him.

When he arrived he tried to avoid Maya as much he could, it wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. Maya had been acting different since he arrived, it was as if she was avoiding him as well.

Eventually Riley and her friends decide to play the couples game, Josh assumed his niece would be with Lucas because last time he checked Riley had a huge crush on him and they even went on a date.

So he was a little surprised when Howdy picked Maya and Riley was with some guy he had never met before.

Before they played Josh approached his niece who was alone in the kitchen

"Hey Riles, so i was shocked you didn't pick Howdy as your partner"he says

"What do you mean?" Riley asks

"Well I thought you guys were dating" he says

"Nope, he's dating Maya now"

"What?, but I thought you liked Him?" Josh asks very confused

"Not anymore, Now Maya likes him" Riley says as she walks away and joins her friends to start the game,

Josh looks over at Maya and Lucas, you would assume that Josh would be happy that Maya had found someone her own age. But truth was Josh was a little disappointed.

How could she be dating him when just a few months ago she was telling Josh she liked him. It didn't make any sense.

Howdy wasn't even her type

"Hey Josh you gonna hang out with the kids" Cory asks

Josh takes one last look at Maya and Lucas and then turns back to Cory

"Naw I think I'll give them their space, I'll hang out with guys" he leaves the room with Cory

Later Josh comes out to the kitchen and sees the room empty except for Maya

"Hey, where did everybody go?" he asks her

"The roof" Maya answers

"Why aren't you up there too?" he asks curiously

Maya simply shrugs

There is a moment of silence between them until Josh finally breaks the silence.

"So how did the game go, did you win?" he asks half joking as he took a seat next to her

"I don't think anyone won" Maya answers staring at the card between her fingers

"What's that?" he asks

"It's my card"

Josh grabs it from her and reads it

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" he says aloud

There is a moment of awkward silence

"Why's it wet?" Josh asks curiously

"Uh I kind of tried to eat it" she says innocently

Josh can't hold in his laughter. Same old Maya he thinks

Again another silence

"Is it?" Josh asks

"Is it what?" Maya asks

"Possible to love 2 people "

Maya thinks for a moment and Josh keeps his eyes on her

Maya finally sighs "I don't know"

"Do you like him?" Josh asks

Maya shrugs "I thought I did, I don't know I guess I'm just confused" she puts her face in her hands

Josh stares at the card in his hand and then looks at Maya

"I've been thinking a lot about you these past couple months" Josh admits

Maya looks up at him and stays silent and tries to hide the fact that her heart was beating faster at Josh's words.

"Do you still mean what you said that night in the dorm room" he asks

"If i did, would it change anything" she asks

Josh sighs "Maya, I'm still too old for you"

"I know Josh, i don't need that speech again" Maya says kind of annoyed

"But, I learned something these couple months" Josh interrupts

"And what's that?" she asks

"I like you Maya"

"What?" she asks shocked thinking she must have not heard him right.

"It took me a while to realize it and then a longer time to accept it but I'm tired of hiding it, I like you Maya" he says

Maya takes in his words. She had waited forever to hear Josh say these words to her. She had thought her feelings for Josh had faded but having him back and hearing him finally confess his feelings she realizes that her feelings for Josh had never faded. They had always been there buried deep down.

"So what happens now?" she asks

Josh chuckles "I have no idea"

They sit in silence

Josh grabs her hand

"I guess right now is not our time. But I think one day when we're a bit older and this 3 year difference isn't as big a deal, then it will be our time and maybe we can be together"

Maya puts her other hand on top of his

"I can't wait" she smiles at him

"In the meantime" he says as he looks at the clock and then turns back to the blonde and leans in and gives her a soft kiss.

"Happy New Year Maya" Josh says as he pulls away and smiles at her.

"Happy New Year Uncle Boing" She says with a big smile.


End file.
